nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Miners
Miners are the main characters of the games Cave Chaos and Cave Chaos 2. They also make a cameo appearance as enemies in Nitrome Must Die. Appearance Miners have two pointy cat-like ears with pink insides. On the top of their heads, they wear small, yellow hard hats. They have headlamps strapped to the middle of their helmets that provides light for them and are always turned on. Their bodies and heads do not have any separation, and they have no arms or hands. They have very small feet, and it is unsure how they are able to balance themselves. They have tiny black eyes and a small mouth in about the middle of their heads and bodies. CC2 Miner Marooned.png|The maroon miner In Cave Chaos and NMD, they have a small, lighter coloured belly not seen in Cave Chaos 2. Around their waist areas, they wear small utility belts. The belt is brown and has two small pockets on the right side. Next to the pockets are golden belt buckles, and next to that are two more, similar pockets. They have fur that is brown or maroon. Other colours of fur may exist, but maroon and brown are the only colours seen; they somewhat resemble hamsters. In Cave Chaos 2 and Nitrome Must Die, the miners' colours are lighter and their fur is more detailed. HistoryDuring the history of the miners, only the brown miner is seen. The maroon miner was a character only added for the mode of two-player. Cave Chaos One day the miner was going through a tunnel on his way to go through Starfish Cove. He began walking across an expanse of space with a bridge of rocks over it. While crossing, the rocks gave way and fell into the gap, taking the miner with them. He landed unhurt and began traversing the underground caves. Cave Chaos 2 At another point in time, the miner was resting against some barrels, when a puffing monster hopped up as he awoke. As the miner approached the puffing monster, it inflated, causing the miner to fall into a nearby ravine. The miner then again had to go across many deadly obstacles to find his way home. Eventually, the miner was chased by a huge monster known as the Under-Dweller. Game information Cave Chaos The brown miner is trying to escape the cave he (and his friend in two-player mode) are stuck in, and due to lacking arms, the only way to escape is to run and jump their way through the cave. There are two colours of miners in Cave Chaos: player one controls the brown miner, while player two controls the maroon miner. The players control the miners by either using the arrow keys, or A, S, and W. The left and right arrow keys (or A and D) move the miners left and right, while the up button (or W) makes them jump. Miners are vulnerable to enemies in the cave but can defend themselves by obtaining items that protect them from the enemies. When miners get to a finish lantern, they do a little dance. Nitrome Must Die Miners appear in a few levels of Nitrome Must Die as enemies. Miners appear a bit bigger than how they appeared in Cave Chaos, and in Nitrome Must Die they appear in brown and red. Miners have no attack and are completely defenseless. Although being unable to defend themselves, they possess the ability to jump on all platforms they come to, and higher than most enemies. They also run fast and have a high amount of health. Cave Chaos 2 In game Miners do not appear any different in Cave Chaos 2, other than having an updated appearance, and the helmet they wear casting a light on the background. Transformation When a miner is hit by a worm, they will transform into a hideous, pale pink beast. The player will still be in control of the miner, but even if he/she lets go of the arrow keys, their miner will not stop moving; they also gain speed. In addition, if they reach a finish lantern when transformed, they will not do a happy dance. Instead, they will vomit sticky green slime and appear to be in pain. When the player advances to the next level, their miner will no longer be corrupted. Gallery CChaos Sleeping 1.png|Both miners sleeping CC2 Miner Infected1.png|A miner corrupted by a worm in Cave Chaos 2 CaveChaos2_MinersEmotes.png|Both miners' faces as seen next to their gem score in the HUD Miner avatar.png|An avatar of the miner Full_51c274ccf2d.png|An avatar of the miner being transformed by the worm Full twinchaostein.png|An avatar of the pink angel and the brown miner as a Frankenstein-like monster Notes }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Main characters Category:Main characters as enemies in Nitrome Must Die